A Meeting of Minds
by DdraigCoch
Summary: How Legolas and Aragorn came to meet and like each other. Some slash between Legolas and Glorfindel. Hope you like it, a bit of everything here when it's finished. Please R&R NOTE: On Hold until I've finished 'Love of Thy Father'.
1. One King, Two King

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I mean no harm and I make no money. I make no claim to these characters.  
Note: Hey, This is my first fic in this fandom after my main fandom had been destroyed on here *still smarting about that*. Anyway, My Muses decided to start writing for this fandom so let me know what you think.   
  
A Meeting of Minds by DdC  
Started on 23 February 2002  
  
Lord Elrond smiled as he welcomed his cousin, King Thranduil, and his entourage. The two embraced and then Elrond noticed something.  
"No Legolas?" He asked and his brother sighed, shakeing his head hopelessly.  
"No. No Legolas. My Son is away fighting, as always. There's a small group of orc troubling some of our people and he determined to rid the relm of them before comeing. He loves his saddle better than his home I fancy."  
"Well Legolas always was diffrent from his siblings. He'll be eternally restless."  
Thranduil laughed at this and they began to walk towards the entrance of Rivendell. They inquired into each others fortunes as they had not seen each other in a centuary. Arwen and her brothers were away with in Lorien or Hunting. Eventually they reached a small room at the top of a tower, open to the air and private.  
"Why did you call Elrond? Something must be troubling you." Thranduil asked as he sat on one of the benches that were up the tower. He was taller than his brother, years of fighting in Mirkwood had graced him with an uncommon broadness for an elf, and his golden hair (the only things other than his green eyes he had passed on to his son) was perpetually braided. The two lords were the complete contrast of each other but they were better friends than most cousins.  
"There's someone I wish you to meet, and also it's been far too long since there was an archery contest, don't you think?"  
"Indeed it has. But who is it that you wish me to meet?" Thranduil was intensely interested and Elrond called down to his servants who brought a Man into view, a mere child of no more than eight, before discreetly leaveing.  
"Thranduil, meet Elsar, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir." Thranduil gaped at this young man before him who looked at him so innocently "Elsar, I would like you to meet my cousin, Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."  
Aragorn looked amazedly at him before bowing deeply.  
"An Honour to meet you, My Lord." The young man mumbled. Thranduil simply laughed and offerd his hand.  
"We are equals, lad. Call me by my name." He said when Aragorn looked confused. Elrond smiled approvingly as Aragorn took the offerd hand.  
  
Hours later and the two elven lords were walking the hallways of Rivendell together.  
"So he was the reason you called me here." Thranduil said comfortably. Elrond nodded.  
"It was my hope that he could spend a few summers with you in Mirkwood. He will need to know how to fight, and he will not learn that here."  
"Hence why you were so anxious about my son not being with me, I assume."  
"I hope you don't take offence at that."  
"Not at all. Legolas is a far better fighter than I ever was at his age."  
"Then you would not mind takeing Elsar for awhile?"  
"Not in the least." Thranduil looked rather confidently at his host "In fact I belive the company may be good for Legolas. He keeps himself distant from everyone save his nephew Tilheld. He's worring me."  
Lord Elrond placed a comforting hand on his cousin's arm.  
"It is the same with my sons, and Elsar also. They are warriors, and maybe they sense a danger that we do not yet know of."  
"All I know is that it is not good to be that way. You were always the wise one, My Brother." Thranduil hung his head and sighed. Elrond smiled.  
"Come, we'll be called to sup soon."  
  
************************************  
  
On the borders of Mirkwood the Prince Legolas Greenleaf was being cheered by his men. They sang elphin songs of victory as others set about the unplesant task of burning the Orc and Dark Elf bodies on a pyre. They would sing songs of mourning later for their fallen brethren who died for a glorious victory. And directing all this activity was Legolas Greenleaf, their Prince and Cheif Archer. It was he who was helping the healer as was his duty. Tilheld rushed over to his uncle, seeing him free for a moment.  
"You won, Legolas!" He smiled broadly as his Uncle gestured for him to sit next to him. "I brought you some Lembas." He handed the package over.  
"Thank you, Tilheld. It is not my victory, it's everyones." Legolas smiled suddenly "None less than you, my Nephew."   
"Legolas?"  
"Yes."  
"When you go to Rivendell, can I come with you?"  
Legolas looked at his eager young Nephew with his long black hair braided into a single braid down the center of his back in the manner of the younger Male Elves of Mirkwood, and his blue eyes shineing with the joy of victory.  
"Do you not wish to stay and celebrate the victory of your first battle?"  
"Nay, I would rather accompany you."  
Legolas laughed and ruffled what he could of Tilheld's hair. "Very well. But you must get your Fathers premission. I would not have him accuse me of stealing you."  
"Thank you, My Lord!" And Tilheld left, laughing the whole way and joining in the victorious singing, leaveing Legolas to eat the waybread and prepare his journey in his mind as he already knew that his brother would never allow his Nephew to join him. 


	2. A Close Shave

Meeting of minds (2/?)  
  
Key (ok so I left it out last time):  
'Elfish'  
"Common Tounge"  
  
Disclaimer: See Part1  
Note: Review it people!! This is my baby!  
  
Thranduil and his company had been at Rivendell a week or so and they were all of good cheer and all loved the young Aragorn as one of their own, but the King was ill at ease. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stoumouch and each day it grew worse and worse. So it was, exactly ten days after his own arrival that Legolas arrived, alone as usual.  
'The Prince Legolas Comes!!' cried the watch elves from their posts, disturbing Elrond and Thranduil from their game of chess and a glass of fine wine each. It was with great joy that they greeted him, and with much singing in which Legolas gladly joined. As Legolas greeted the elves he knew, Thraundil waited by the side of Elrond, both of tem figures commanding respect. Legolas turned to them and dropped to one knee before riseing once more.  
When father and son finally had chance to greet each other in the chaos it was with a warm embrace and a mighty laugh.  
'Took you long enough, my son!'  
'Orcs are loth to give up Father, and battle is tireing even for elves!'  
Thranduil smiled and clapped one arm across his son's shoulders 'We won then?'  
'We won.' Legolas affirmed. 'I would not be here otherwise.'  
'I never doubted you.' His father said, pride shineing in his eyes. He looked over his son's shoulder and saw Elrond and Glorfindel on the stairs that led to the Homely House. 'And neither did They.' he pointed at the elven lords, and laughed when he saw the slight blush that crept into his son's face at the sight of Glorfindel beaming at him.   
'I-I think I'm going to go and rest now, Father.' Legolas murmerd. Lord Elrond had already advanced and had heard this last statement. He smiled knowingly at the Prince.  
'I'm sure if you ask him, Glorfindel will be more than happy to show a hero to his rooms.'  
'I'm not a hero.' Legolas told Lord Elrond 'Others did more than I. But I will ask him, all the same.'  
'I thought as much. Go and get what rest you can. Tonight a feast is held in your honour!'  
Legolas bowed and gave his thanks before hurring to where Glorfindel waited for him at the doors. Thraunduil thought it best not to know exactly went on between those two, and Elrond was equally as discreet. The two cousins walked away cheerfully to prepare the feast.  
  
Aragorn stood on the brink of a quiet fountain. He wonderd where all the elves had gone, for suddenly they seemed to have disappeard. He didn't mind too much, the sound of the water lapping against the sides and falling into the pool was sootheing and made him sleepy. His week had been very active, and after all, he was only an eight year old Man. The grass was soft and sbringy, and he lay down on it. Hmmm, nice and cool too. He was asleep within moments, curled up in a ball in a small dip in the turf next to the fountain.  
  
Legolas smiled warmly at his lover sevral hours later as they lay in bed. Glorfindel had just fallen asleep and the steady rhythm of his breatheing filled the bedchamber.  
'I love you, Glorfindel, I do.' Legolas dropped a kiss on his forehead and slipped out of the bed. He could never bring himself to say the words when Glorfindel was awake. They got stuck in his throat. He'd wanted to tell him earlier, before they had made love, and after, but couldn't. He watched his lover carefully while he dressed, makeing sure he didn't wake him up. He took up his short sword and left. Now would be the perfect time to work off his greif. Many of those that had died in the battle had been companions of his and he felt their loss keenly. It wasn't something he could express to anyone, not his father, he'd never understand, and most certainly not Glorfindel as he did not wish to hurt his love with his own pain.   
The Prince of Mirkwood crept out of his rooms and down to a small grassy court that he knew would usually be deserted at this time of day, as the sun had moved to the other side of the homely house in the late afternoon. As he walked he thought to himself about the comeing feast. Perhaps he could avoid it if he could think of a plausible excuse. But Glorfindel was so looking forward to the singing later, and to the feast itself. He'd spoken of almost nothing else for most of the morning. He said he'd made sure that he'd be seated next to Legolas. How could he disappoint -  
His thoughts were cut off as he arrived at the quiet court with it's fountain. He smiled to himself and stretched. He practiced a few sweeps with his sword. Then he practiced some more, faster this time. He did not stop however and became quite adsorbed in his practice. Stupid ugly orcs. If he could only wipe them out his kind would be left in peace. Kidnapping the strong and seduceing the weak into becomeing one of them. No more!! Not from Mirkwood, Rivendell or Lorien!! No More!! He growled and closed his eyes, pretending that he was in the middle of a battle.  
  
Aragorn wiped at his eyes and opened them wearily. Something had woken him, but what? He sat up, and heard it, comeing from behind him, heavy breathing, soft grunts of exertion and the occasional elfin sware word. There was deffinately an elf behind him then. He turned around slowly and as quietly as possible. He could deffinately hear the swishing of air off a blade. He caught his breath when he saw the elf. He was tall and slender, like all elves but something was diffrent about this elf, besides the curtain of impossibly straight blonde hair. He saw the experienced swipes he gave the air, and the closed eyes. He watched, wide eyed and in silence for a long time. There was something about this elf. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to know. There seemed to be something that screamed 'stay away' extending some three feet from him. ::I wonder what's wrong with him. I wonder who he is.:: Aragorn was nataurally curious, and wanted to make as many friends as he could. The son of Arathorn had not up to now had many oppertunities to make friends, the life of a Ranger was not made for such things. Of course there were the other Rangers, but they were all older than him and their children stayed with their mothers, except him. He'd had to stay with his father, and that ment no staying in one place long enough to make friends.  
He stood up and carefully walked forward. He'd never admit it, but this elf scared him, just a little. He cleard his throat and tried to remember what he'd been told hello was in elfish. He stammerd it out.  
Legolas heard someone speak, and in his imagination it was an enemy. He whirled around, intending to seperate the enemy's head from it's body. He stopped when he heard a whimper. He opened his eyes and saw a terrified young Man in frount of him. Tears were on the verge of spilling down the child's face, but he stood still. Legolas dropped his sword immidiately.  
"I'm sorry" he said, useing the common tounge so that the child could understand him.  
"I-i-it's allright. I-I shouldn't have inter-interrupted you." The boy wiped at his eyes and hugged himself. Legolas went down on his haunches and looked into the child's eyes.  
"I am truely sorry, young one. Had I known you were here I would not even have began my practice."  
The boy nodded. Legolas hesitated then wiped stray hair from the childs face. He assumed that if the child was in Rivendell, Elrond must know. He'd nearly killed the guest of his cousin, and a child at that. Some Hero he was. He felt terrible for it. The child was shakeing now and Legolas did the only thing he could do, he pulled him into a comforting embrace and tried to hush him. Aragorn stiffend for a little, the sensation of someone wanting to comfort him like this was utterly new to him. He buried his face in the blonde elf's hair, but didn't allow himself to cry.  
"What's your name?" Legolas asked him softly, still berateing himself for what he'd almost done.  
"Aragorn." The young Man, still a child, pulled away and got his first proper look at the elf. He had a beautiful face, even by elfin standards, with clear green eyes the same shade as the evergreen trees. Aragorn reached up and touched the thin circlet of bronze that graced the elf's forehead. "Are you a king?"  
"No young one, I am a Prince. The Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
"Legolas? What does it mean?"  
"Greenleaf." Legolas stood as the call went out announceing the feast would soon begin "Come little Aragorn, there is a feast to be held and I am sure you will need to change. You have grass stains on your leggings."  
Aragorn smiled innocently and followed Legolas into the cool shade of the homely house. 


	3. The Feast

Part 3  
  
Furius:- Thank you for giveing me advice and I am takeing it up. I'll change between Elsar for Estel for now, but I think you'll find both names are correct. As to the Cousin and brother thing you referred to, I mean it solely as the names close friends will call each other. I myself have close friends I call cousin and Sister, so as you see to me this is not strange at all. I hope you keep reading.  
AJ Matthews, di & Merle:- Thanks for commenting, it really makes my ego purr. After all, that's what most write for.  
Lucie( ):- Always glad to know I've written something diffrent. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: See first part  
Note:- Please Review!!! Feed the Authors Ego and stop my Muse's bugging me!!  
  
  
Legolas sighed heavily and adjusted his tunic as he walked swiftly down a corridor on his way to the feast. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what he'd almost done to the child. He'd killed in his life, of course he had. But usually only Orcs, sometimes Men, but never came close to a child. Today he almost had, and that was something that would take a long time to forgive himself for. He'd decided not long after returning to his rooms that he would help Lord Elrond to protect the child, no matter what. It was the least he could do after what he'd nearly done. As he turned a corridor he met the Elven Lord and Man-Child, who it seemed were haveing a 'discussion' about what the youngster had to wear.  
'Legolas!' Lord Elrond looked delighted to see the Prince of Mirkwood. Aragorn looked just as pleased to see him and ran forward, hugging the prince around the middle. Legolas froze momentarily, but laughed and prized Aragorn off his waist.  
"Lord Elrond, Young Aragorn, how nice to see you again so early."  
"Running late, old friend?" Elrond asked but beore Legolas could answer Aragorn cut across him.  
"He's makeing me go to the feast, Legolas. Tell him not to make me!"  
"Sorry young one," Legolas smiled getting down on his haunches once more to talk to the child on his own level "I'm being forced to go also."  
"Awww!" Aragorn pouted. Elrond shook his head in bafflment as he looked between the two of them. He had hardly ever seen the Prince of Mirkwood so at ease with anyone, not since the prince himself had been a child. It warmed his heart to see it.  
'How you can be forced to go to a feast I do not know.' Elrond said in elvish, smileing down at Aragorn who was stareing at them, confused.  
'Easily if the feast is being held in your honour.' Legolas mutterd to Elrond as they began walking along the corridor again with little Aragorn walking between them, stareing about as if detirmined to remember the way he was going.  
'I know you do not want this Legolas, but the others expect you to be there and to enjoy yourself. You are the hero of the moment and that carries responsibility.'  
'Am I always to be the hero of the moment, Elrond?'  
'I expect so. But who knows what is to happen? Estel here is going to be bringing many changes to Middle Earth.'  
'Estel?'  
Aragorn had not been paying much attention until he heard his name mentioned and looked up expectantly at Legolas. He'd gotten over what had happend earlier extreamly quickly. Quickly enough to ask questions of Elrond about the young Prince and was now simply in awe. He wanted to learn to be a great warrior like Legolas, Glorfindel and both of Elrond's sons. And he wanted them to teach him.  
When Aragorn had told Elrond this, his Foster Father had smiled and told him that if he was good he may get his wish, which of course had already given rise to many day dreams on his part.  
"Yes Legolas?" Aragorn asked, smileing. The Elfen prince looked simply blank at this, he wasn't used to this, he realised. Thankfully, Elrond came to his metaphorical rescue.  
"How would you like to learn Elvish, young one?" he asked with a inflection that Legolas would be doing the teaching.  
"Yes please!"  
  
The feast was already at full swing when the three arrived. They were greeted by the whole room standing. They cheered Legolas' name and he smiled and bowed to them before finding his seat next to Glorfindel. He immidiately poured himself a large drink.   
Aragorn was pleased at the seating arrangement. Legolas was sat on Elrond's direct right, with Glorfindel next to him. Aragorn was on Elrond's left, with Thranduil sat next to him. As far as the Young Man was concerned it was the perfect arrangement, and he enjoyed the fact that they all seemed eager to talk to him, and the food was good too.  
He stayed awake far longer than anyone expected him too and the older elves were delighted by his shear energy. In fact, by the time he began yawning, the others were almost exausted of his non-stop chatter. It was one of the Elf-Maids who came to lead him away to bed.  
"But I -" a ywan "-don't want to."  
"But you must, young Aragorn." Legolas told him, rather slurred though it was "If you are not rested, how are you going to watch the - the archery tomorrow?"  
Aragorn pouted but gave up all the same, plodding off towards his room with the maid. 


	4. A Prince and His Trees

A Meeting of Minds (4/?)  
  
Glorfindel smiled to himself as he zig-zagged a way down the corridor towards his own rooms. He hadn't felt so good since Legolas' last visit, two...no, that wasn't it...three decades ago. He hummed to himself, wanting very much to burst into song, but he knew it would disturb Elves that were trying to sleep, and he wasn't so inebriated that he would dismiss good manners. He walked past his own door twice before stopping and opening it. He smiled as he thew himself onto his soft bed and let his eyes unfocus slowly as he decended into dreams.  
  
Legolas smiled softly as a breeze played over his face and rustled the leaves of the trees that he was listening to. They were talking to him, telling him of his own kingdom, news from their brethren further north. They were telling him of events long past, of the time when elves taught all things to speak, of great wars and great loves. They told him that the future was wide and long. They told him that songs would be turned to legends for his glory. They told him of their love for him and he hummed sofly his love of them in return.   
The Wine sang in his veins, leaveing him pleasantly light-headed and only slightly drowsy. The more whippy parts of the branch were curling up and gathering around him, to protect him from falling and the rain that was assuredly going to fall any moment. They curled up around him and over him like a blanket and whisperd to him to sing for them.   
He turned his head lazily and caught sight of his lover lying on his bed and the smile grew. He opened his lips and a soft lilting melody fell from his lips. The Trees sighed in appriciation of the beautiful song. And Legolas felt free suddenly and with that freedom his song grew and a happiness swelled inside him.  
  
Lord Elrond was grinning at the sight he was gazeing at. Trees that had once been of Greenwood cradleing their singing warrior Prince. ::This Prince of Mirkwood,:: Elrond thought to himself, ::this Archer, could one day hold all of Elven Kind under his sway, should he be given the chance.:: And in his heart of hearts, Elrond, Lore Master, secretly longed for the day when that would be true and he could lay down his burdens. ::But,:: his thoughts continued ::until then, let us see how the Masters seat suits our Proud Warriors in their teaching of Aragorn.::  
  
Aragorn son of Arathorn, despite his protests, slept soundly in his bed, nightmares that had been building disperseing as a song reached his sleeping ears. The song banished dark thoughts from his mind and filled his dreams with all the things a childs dreams should be filled with. 


	5. Birdnests, wine and Waking

Meeting of Minds (5/?)  
  
Note: I know nothing much happend in the last chapter but I liked writing it. Ohh, not sure if I spelt 'Mallorn' correctly. Please let me know if I didn't, when I get my spell check back and go over the chapters I can re-do that at the same time then.  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
Archive: FFN. Please ask First.  
Reviews: Yes Please, and thanks to everyone's who've reviewed my other stories.  
  
  
The Morning after the feast and once more Lord Elrond stood on one of his many lawns watching the Prince of Mirkwood as he slept. It was almost a shame to waken him, but it must be done.  
'Legolas, wake up my friend.' He simply stated, knowing that the sharp ears of the silvan elf would hear him. He watched as the eyes focused suddenly and Legolas gave Elrond a small good morning smile as the tree unwound it's grasp on him, finally letting him jump nimbly to the ground.  
'Good morning, Lord Elrond. Forgive me, but last night the trees did call to me.'  
'Ah, and the large quantity of wine you consumed had nothing to do with it I suppose?' Lord Elrond laughed when Legolas gave him a slighlty lopsided grin. He wrapped his arm around Legolas's shoulders breifly 'Worry not. If you wish to spend your nights singing to the trees, I shall not stop you.'  
'You heard me?'  
'As undoubtibly did Aragorn, my sons and Glorfindel in their sleep.'  
'Ah.' Legolas looked thoughtful and a little embarresed. They continued walking for a little while and Legolas regained his more usual composure.  
'Legolas, come to breakfast with us this morning, before the archery contest.'  
'I would love to, My Lord, but I must prepare -'  
'Nonsense.' Elrond cut him off 'My Sons tried the same tactic.'  
Legolas rolled his eyes, and bowed his head 'In which case I shall see you shortly, but I must change my attire.'  
'Then perhaps you would be good enough to waken Glorfindel for me? He seems not to have...recoverd as yet.'  
'Of course. And no doubt Elladan and Elrohir will have plenty to say on the subject.'  
'Without a doubt.' Elrond smiled 'Until later, my friend.'  
Legolas returned the smile and took his leave, more or less strolling over the lush green lawns and plainly in no hurry to get to where he was going. Elrond shook his head a little sadly as he watched the youngster leave. More and more of the warriors began to walk as he did, like stalking wolves swift and silent. A testement to the change in the war parties tactics perhaps, but not a welcome one. With a final glance around his beautiful gardens, Elrond returned to his rooms, hoping that he was still able to persuade his break fast guests to do as he wanted. Or more precisely, what his foster son wanted.  
  
The very first thing that Glorfindel was aware of was a voice, calling his name and naming him sevral affectionate, though still stightly insulting, names. The next was a patch of heat against his chest, shakeing him slightly. He wasn't aware of making any sound but he heard the voice laughing and muttering about lord's knowing such language. The third thing he became aware of was a pair of familiar lips pressed against his own, and as he felt himself responding, that warm patch drifted down to his side...  
...and dug in, tickleing him. He sat bolt upright, half spluttering, half laughing.  
'St-t-op! Pluh-please, Ah Elbereth! Yo-u dirty plu-playing so-son of a Troll! St-t-op!!' he cried, and the torturous fingers stopped. Finally fully concious, Glorfindel managed a disheveled glare at his grinning lover. 'You -'  
'I think we've already been through that.' the prince pointed out, hurriedly backing away, still with that infuriating grin on his face. 'Besides -' he went on, still chuckling and still backing away as Glorfindel advanced '- your hair is a birds nest, your clothes are coverd in wine stains, and Lord Elrond has practically orderd us to breakfast!' he managed to screech that last out as Glorfindel pounced on him and hungrily kissed him. Legolas finally pulled away, licking his lips and catching the taste of stale but still sweet wine and that unique *something* that was Glorfindel. 'You're as fevrent with me as you are in battle, my Glory.'  
'Can I help it? I have not seen you for thirty years and you expect me no to take every single oppertunity?' The final three words were punctuated by kisses on either cheek and the tip on the prince's nose. Legolas tried to look indignent but his grin spoiled the effect.  
'I suppose not, my Mallorn.'  
'Mallorn?' Glorfindel asked, taking a step back and doing a far better job of looking indignent than his younger lover had.  
'Yes, a perfect name for you. Tall, golden, beautiful, breath taking and -' Legolas stepped behind his lover and took ahold of the water pitcher, holding it above the blonde locks that truely were sticking up in all directions and really did look as if a bird had tried to nest in them. '- home for birds.' And with that tipped its contents over his Glorfindel's head. While the Lord Captain of Rivendell was still spluttering water, Legolas walked towards the door with a cheery 'See you at breakfast, my Mallorn.' and was gone.  
Glorfindel grinned. He would claim his revenge later, he'd make sure of it. Humming a merry tune he set about getting ready for breakfast and bemoaning the state of his hair. Ohh his Greenleaf would pay for this.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir sighed in unison as Aragorn stood in the doorway of their adjoining rooms chattering constantly. Elladan for his part gave non commital sounds every so often while Elrohir actively avoided being drawn in.  
"-do you really think I could be a warrior? Like, like you two an' Legolas? And Glorfindel, but he's so misrible all the time, I don't want to be misrible. I think I'd like a sword like his though, all long and shiny an I'd kill *hundreds* of orcs, like this see..." He proceeded to demonstrate exactly how he'd take the orcs head and immidately fell on his bum with an exclamation of "Owww."  
The twins laughed.  
"Come along our little Orc killer," Elrohir said, picking him up off the floor and setting him on his shoulders, much to the child's shock "we are late and I mean to be there before the drunkards arrive."  
"Be fair brother," Elladan berated his brother with a wink at Aragorn "at least Legolas could still stand!"  
Aragorn looked at his foster brothers in confusion, wrinkling his nose. "I thought I saw you two dancin' with Glorfindel an the maids??"  
The twins went an interesting shade of red and did a good deal of clearing throats on their way to their father's study, Aragorn laughing from his perch. 


End file.
